The Creamy Service
by RaphandMikey83
Summary: For Raphael, deep thoughts go through his head while he's awaiting a wonderful and fun night. But he can't help but think about how things came to be, all the while waiting to see what his eager and energetic mate has planned for him. Warning: If you don't like Turtlecest, you won't want to read...


Title: Creamy Service Author: MikeyandRaph83 Pairing: Raph/Mikey Rating: NC-17

Summary: Some sweet loving and deep thoughts come to one hot-headed individual, as he's waiting to see what his eager and energetic mate has planned for him.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters

**_Creamy Service_**

**He didn't know how he got into this position. And he certainly didn't understand how the brat got the drop on him. But being that the other in the room was a flaming ball of energy...he should have seen it coming.**

**His wrists being tied to Mikey's bed, and his brother hovering over him while ghosting his neck with the mist of his breath. Hands feeling up and down his well-muscled body, as Mikey seemed to want to feel every inch of him. **

**Breath hitching, as they both know that they can't make too much noise...they hadn't told the family about their 'relationship'. They'll get around to it...they just wanted to wait until the right time. And finding them 'loving it up' would not constitute as being 'the right time'.**

**And as he eyed the perverted sibling that stared at him in delight, lips being licked slowly across tongue...all he could think was 'I'll get you for this Mikey.' And he couldn't help but try to fathom how all of this began.**

**Both Raphael and Mikey had become an item, so to speak, for a good 4 months now. And at first he was worried about Mikey's reaction to his 'crush' on the younger turtle.**

**You see, Raphael had a crush on Michelangelo since he was probably 13 years old. But he was scared...scared that maybe Mikey would hate him...be disgusted by him...or simply pity him. Pity him in that 'I'm so sorry that you feel like this, cause it could never be' sort of way.**

**At first he enjoyed just being around the youngster...playing with him, being able to wrestle with him once in a while. To feel the soft skin of the youngster flow through his hands, if only for the briefest of moments. It was fun, and it gave him a few nights of pleasant dreams.**

**But, as years went by and hormones came more into play...as did teenage angst...he realized that these...feelings...could never come to fruition. And his fears became more tangible, fear not only for himself but for his family members as well.**

**He knew he had a bad temper. It was basically cliche now for him to have a 'temper tantrum.' And he especially didn't want Mikey to become the target for his anger. Even though he would smack Mikey in the head, or almost noogie his brain to mush...he always held back his strength with those physical touches (plus he was able to get his daily dose of Mikey for the day).**

**But then days like 'that one' would happen. A wrench...a fucking wrench and a holler of anger was jettisoned at the orange-banded turtle. The one he was filled with love for...so much sometimes that it hurt...and he almost killed him! He had ran out immediately, and after the whole ruckus with meeting Casey for the first time...he had to sit down before he went back to the lair.**

**All he could do was tear up...memories of Mikey's face as he looked up at him...and that moment crystallized for him as to 'why' he couldn't have Mikey.**

**Cause he didn't deserve him. He was a monster, a killer...he didn't hurt or kill for his family, he just did it for himself. Why would Mikey want a monster like him...a neanderthal in a modern age. Even if Mikey, for some reason, went for someone in the family...the others would be a good choice.**

**Leo would be a good choice. Even though his pride didn't like admitting that...his heart could see it plain as day. Leo was, in fact, better than him. And Donnie? Mikey spent a lot of time with Donnie...and Raph couldn't help but smirk on how nice Don would be for Mikey. Either one would treat him good.**

**After wiping off his tears and clearing his throat, he stumbled back towards the lair. And his heart nearly broke in two when he saw Mikey...and it finally did break when later on Mikey forgave him.**

**Forgave him! For this...Raph couldn't fathom how in the hell Mikey did that...and meant it. He always looked up to the kid...why doesn't he tell him that? But from now on he just wanted to stay away from Mikey. For his safety.**

**The weird thing is...as much as Raph tried to stay away...it was like Mikey picked up on it. Whenever Raphael scooted a little away on the couch, Mikey would nonchalantly scoot closer. Whenever the team had to split up, Raphael would walk the opposite way of where Mikey was walking...only for the youngster to catch up and tag along.**

**Raphael was going crazy with everything going on in his head...what he felt, what he knew he was, and what he wanted/didn't want to tell the beloved 'baby' of the family.**

**Snapping out of his daze, Raphael hitched a deep breath as Mikey suckled on his neck. His tongue slid up and down Raph's neck, shuddering as he felt soft nibbles go to his plastron. All he could do was watch, trying to not make too much noise, as the younger one lovingly licked up and down his plastron like a popsicle.**

**One hand teased his hips, while the other slowly caressed his tail, gaining a moan from the hot-headed one.**

**Leaning up, all he could hear was Mikey whisper, "Just stay right there Raphie...I'll be right back. Got a surprise for you."**

**And with a wink and an almost maniacal laugh, he quickly ran off. All Raph could hear is a click as the door to the room was locked from behind.**

**Oh boy...what the hell was he in for?**

**And much to his chagrin, he was seriously turned on by the prospects of Mikey's 'surprise'. Honestly...he never could have even BEGUN to realize just how kinky, horny, AND lust-filled his younger and quote 'innocent' brother would turn out to be. But these four months...by God he certainly found out.**

**As he waited for his lover...heh lover. Even after these months it's unbelievable that he could call Mikey his lover. And as he stared at his brother's ceiling, memories of how things came to be started to fill his mind again. It all came to a clash that fateful day.**

_Flashback_

_It was maybe 5 months ago, a time when Mikey had been taken by one of their numerous enemies. Desperate to find their brother, the remaining three had done everything in their power to find their missing baby bro...but Raphael decided to go one step closer._

_Guns...his family never liked them and never wanted to deal with them. Raphael himself couldn't blame them. _

_But thinking of what could be happening to his baby bro...what sick and twisted things that he's heard from the news could be happening with his innocent best bud...it just ignited a fire that burned stronger than an inferno._

_At one time, they found a gang of drug dealers who the brothers knew...KNEW...that they had more than an idea of where there brother was at. The leader was a guy named J.T., a known drug dealer as well as rapist...it didn't take long for the brothers to clean house but that didn't mean the baddies were going to start talking anytime soon. J.T. just cussed and chuckled...he had heard of these 'hero turtles' and figured that they weren't going to do TOO much to them._

_Well for maybe 2 of them he was right...but he wasn't expecting a riled up Raphael. All Raph could do was slowly pick up the shotgun that lied beside him...and after giving it strong pull he readied the weapon right at the thug's face._

_"Where...is...my...BROTHER!?"_

_Raph knew that his other two brothers were shocked at this...they wanted to find Mikey just as badly...but they honestly never had the killer instinct that he himself knew was buried deep within. He knew Leo would when absolutely, positively necessary to protect his family._

_But he wasn't going to fuck around...NOT when Mikey's life was on the line._

_"Fuck you freak, what are you gonna do...shoot?" Big mistake J.T._

_A blast at the kneecap made him scream and with widened eyes stared at the red-banded terrapin._

_"I'm not gonna ask again...my brother, where IS HE?"_

_All J.T. could do was spit a little blood at Raphael's plastron..."You a tough guy now...don't nobody talk, NOBODY...these guys talk big but they ain't gonna do shi..."_

_And a shotgun blast to the face was the last time J.T. heard in his miserable life._

_With a deafening, stunned silence a now blood splattered Raphael moved from perp to perp, aiming and threatening with questions and condemnations of "Who's next" and "Where's my brother"...until one spoke up and told them the details of where to find their lost brother._

_Shortly after they had found there missing brother...helped mainly from a Raphael now possessed with bloodrage and thinking of only one goal...saving his brother._

_The aftermath wasn't too simple...he knew Leo was probably hating him for what he had done, and Donnie...he was probably scared to death of him from what he had seen. He hated that his brothers felt that way...but he couldn't blame them for it._

_But as he sat alone in his bedroom, he heard a door open. And there was Mikey, shyly asking if he could sleep in his room tonite. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement as to how Raph felt at the moment...he knew Mikey had seen Raph do some...bad...things during the rescue. He also knew Mikey must have overheard talking about the whole affair with his Sensai...including how they got the information._

_Now granted it took a good long while for his other brothers to look at him the same way as before...Leo and Sensai weren't of course proud of it but...he guessed they came to understand it. Leo even cornered him one time much, much later with words of "I don't hate you, you know that right?" being repeated over and over again. He was surprised to later hear that Donnie wasn't scared of him. His brainiac brother said that he was scared cause he saw a part of himself in Raph at that moment. Of course Raph just scoffed that off...but when Donnie finally opened up to what had happened to him when they all got separated into different time periods...and the genius started muttering about alternate futures, seeing us die off one by one, killing the Shredder with a deep seated hatred...all Raph could do was hug Donnie and was hugged back lovingly._

_But at this moment, at this time...none of that had happened yet. It was just thoughts of his family more than likely hating him for what he had done, for the monster he certainly was...and yet his baby brother wanted to sleep next to him. And of course Raphael said yes, and Mikey snuggled next to him and eventually hugged and cuddled up to him._

_He couldn't help but ask "Why?"_

_"Hmm, why what Raphie?"_

_"Why are you here? Aren't you...ya know...little scared of me or...maybe, hate me?"_

_And with a strong look all Mikey could do was say "Why would I think those things?"_

_"Because...look Mikey I know you saw and heard certain things...and we both know that despite all the teasin' I do to ya that you're not stupid."_

_For a long second Mikey just stared at Raph with his puppy dog eyes, as his arms curled around Raph in stronger hug, until his head settled on Raph's chest._

_"I was so scared Raphie...when they took me. They said that they were going to do horrible...terrible things...to me and to you guys...and if you guys weren't there sooner then...they might have..."_

_Mikey gulped as Raph smoothed the skin over Mikey's head and the oranged banded turtle couldn't help but nuzzle into the touch._

_"You...saved me Raphie...you did what you had to, and you saved me."_

_And with a genuine smile he looked up to his older brother, the one who he held as a hero his whole life. His best friend._

_"Remember when we were little and I got scared...and you chased and scared away the monsters so I could feel safe?"_

_All Raph could do was nod...if he said something he would risk breaking out and crying._

_"You never give up...you always keep going, no matter what bad things you see or have to do, have to go through...you..._

_...you scared away the monsters Raphie!"_

_And with a tearful kiss onto Raphael's cheek and a faint 'Thank you' he drifted off to sleep on top of his brother's chest._

_And all Raphael could do was breathe hard...blinking back tears as he kissed the top of his baby bro's head...Mikey's warmth covering him in such love and care._

_'No...thank you Mikey...thank you.'_

_End of Flashback_

**After that night...seeing Mikey giving him that look filled with love and hope...he just had to let the truth be known. For better or worse, he would let him know how he truly felt. He just had a gut feeling though that things were not going to go well**

**And as he looked around, tied to his mate's bed...a promise of some 'surprise' waiting for him. He couldn't help but laugh and whisper to himself:**

**"Heh...so much for gut feelings."**

Time Grew on, and on, and on...

**'Where the hell did Mikey go...and what was the kid up to?'**

**He couldn't contain the sudden shiver going up and down his shell as to what the youngster cooked up in his somewhat half-baked, inventive mind. Lying tied to his bed, he couldn't help but muse over the various kinks and enjoyments Mikey 'experimented' on him. He never took Mikey as an 'experimenter'...is that even a fucking word?**

**There was the one time that Mikey made some loving with his feet...which was strange in an arousing sort of way. The way Mikey suckled each of his toes, feeling them curve inside the youngster's mouth, as the orange-banded turtle glazed his big tongue over the soles of his feet. Raph could remember the feeling of Mikey's cock pushing between his feet, the drippings of precum oozing over the skin of his feet as Mikey stroked lovingly into orgasm.**

**He could still feel the jettisons of cum shooting out of his younger mate's cock, covering his feet, Mikey shivering into orgasm. And the feeling and sight of Mikey afterwards, licking up his own seed that covered his feet. The way Mikey eyed him lustfully as the youngster lovingly and hungrily cleaned his cum covered feet.**

**Jesus, where the hell was Mikey...as thoughts went elsewhere in order to quell the now extremely hardening organ nestling in his shell...**

(Another Flashback)

It was a little bit after Mikey was rescued, and his baby brother nestled with him lovingly in his bed, that Raphael finally got the courage to tell him the truth.

Thankfully they were alone, with their Sensei spending time at April's, while Leo and Don were out patrolling.

Saying he was nervous was a bunch of bull to Raphael. He was scared shitless! Pacing back and forth, approaching Mikey and then sidestepping quickly in order to do 'busy work' in the kitchen, lifting weights, or anything else. Mikey caught on pretty quickly that something was up, so he softly knocked on his big brother's door.

As Raph opened the door, Mikey couldn't help but give an cheesy grin as he softly said, "Hey Raph...can I come in?"

Hesitating at first, all Raph could do was huff a breath as he allowed Mikey to come inside.

"Soooo Raph...what's up?"

"What are you talking about?" Raphael couldn't help but act dumb. He did want to tell Mikey...he just couldn't get the words out. And until he did...well acting dumb just seemd like the thing to do.

"Well you're acting...pretty shaky and nervous...that's not like you bro."

"Well...it's nuthin'. Just thinking of stuff."

Mikey couldn't help but coo and say, "Oh...what is it? Tell me, tell me!"

All Raph could do was roll his eyes, thinking 'believe me, you don't wanna know.'

Mikey paused for a moment, and then worriedly whispered, "You're not still thinking about what happen. Geeze Raph, you're not a monster okay? I told you...I don't hate you bro. You're not a monster."

Hearing those words...it burst something. Like a bubble. He didn't even realize tears were slipping out until he felt the wetness slip down his face.

Turning and facing a now shocked Mikey, who rarely if ever saw his brave brother crying...all he could do was whisper "You should hate me."

Huffing irritatingly, Mikey walked up and strongly exclaimed..." No I shouldnt...we went over this. Why are you so gung ho about it...are Leo and Donny giving you this crap? Cause if so I'm gonna have a word or two with them!"

"NO DAMN IT!"

He couldn't take it...the years of wanting, the sadness and sorrow and pain of what he's done, and what he almost did...it was now or never.

"You should hate me. I am a...damn...god I don't even know what I am anymore. Thinking of their brothers that way...thinking of YOU that way...wanting to hold you and kiss you...to take care of you in any way possible...is not normal for anything

BUT a monster!

Ever since I was like...13...years old all I ever wanted to do was love ya...and I know it's sick and disgusting and horrible and you'll probably hate me for it..."

He knew he was overflowing with tears now...he was practically breaking down like a dam. It's funny how just a little thing could break him...all he could do was back up and slide down the door...hands to his head...as all he could do was choke and blubber and ramble endlessly, as every single thought he ever had in his head for years and years burst out of him.

"I...I dont *hic* don't know what I am anymore. I'm sorry...s-s-sorry...I mean a almost brained ya with a pipe...a p-pipe and I don't know why and even though you forgave me...fuckin' forgave me I mean how the hell did ya do that? I just, I can't...I know if ya don't hate me you'll pity me...so don't!

Don't! I don't want it and I don't deserve it...and I don't deserve ya and I know you don't think of any of us that way I just...ya know even if ya did Donny and Leo would be good. Yea.

*Hic* yeah they treat ya good," and as his voice became hoarse and more quiet, "and...and...I don't know I just...I don't want ya to hate me. I really don't want ya to hate me...and yet I don't blame ya if ya do...and I'm just sorry."

With his body shuddering with sobs...all he could do was softly whisper "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

And the room was silent for minutes, and all Raph could do was look down with his eyes almost shut. He shuffled out of the way of the door...when Mikey left he didn't want to get in his way or stop him. He knew he blew it...and a part of him didn't care.

The deafening silence was getting too much as Raph awaited his brother's judgement. If Mikey didn't leave, he'd have to leave himself. As he edged towards the door, wanting to run into some dark hole...all he could feel was two strong arms pull him back and turn him around. Raph was a little taken aback, he still didn't face Mikey as the arms sat him down.

He was confused, but then he settled with a 'Mikey must really be pissed...he wants to take a swing at me.' So breathing hard and swallowing a spittle of saliva leaking down his throat, he lifted his chin and decided to take it full blown.

He wasn't expecting the hands reaching up and locking the door...following the hands with his eyes, Raph was definately not paying enough attention for what happened next.

A pull of his head, and a strong kiss which forced a hot tongue into Raph's mouth.

Gagging and wide-eyed, but paralyzed under his baby bro's power...he let the mouth explore and nibble his upper and lower lips, and the sea-green's turtle tongue licked over his teeth until he pulled back. Raph's chin was lifted up and two nimble hands put him into place, as baby blue eyes focused in on him with such...love and lust.

Wait...love...and lust?

"Wh...wh...what?"

Mikey couldn't help but giggle softly and lovingly as those eyes filled with worry cast over his red-banded brother.

Leaning down...Raphael awaiting what Mikey was about to say...and was floored with what came out of the youngster's mouth.

"13 years old, huh? For me it was when I was 10."

And before Raphael could fully understand through his head what that meant, Mikey forcefully pushed his mouth to his brother's neck. Lustfully licking and suckling, hands roaming up and down over well-muscled legs and battle-worn scars, tasting every inch of his big, brave brother.

"Just...promise me something...can you do that for me Raphie.." Words were said between each nibble, each suckle, as kisses lied down over plastron as he stared into Raph's eyes.

"What...anything, what," gasped the turtle. And then with a strong bite to his side he straightened up as Mikey looked at him with the most serious expression he had ever seen on the sea-green individual.

"Don't you ever...ever...EVER...call yourself or think of yourself any of those things...," and leaning up and ghosting his brother against Raph's beak, he lustfully and yet firmly asked, "understand?"

Nodding his head and spurting off a simple "Okay," the baby brother devilishly smiled and offered "Good!" and quickly jumped on him.

**Boy had that been one long night.**

**As the door opened and clicked shut again, Raph pulled out of his thoughts as he thought 'finally.'**

**But then those thoughts became quiet as his eyes scrutinized as to what exactly Mikey had in his hands.**

**"Oh hey bro...sorry it took so long, but it's hard to sneak past Leo and Donnie without them seeing me with all of this stuff."**

**"Uhhh Mikey...is that ice cream and...whipped cream?"**

**Devilishly smiling he softly pounced on the tied turtle and chuckled, "Of course Raphie...how else could I have a Raph Sundae."**

**"A...Raph...Sundae...?"**

**"A Raph Sundae you say? Sounds like a good idea. Hah hah hah," as the youngster slyly winked at him. **

**Taking the cup of ice cream, he slowly dabbled drops of the vanilla cream over certain parts of his brother's body. All Raph could do was shudder at the coldness, his mouth quivering as the drops of vanilla was placed on his right inner thigh...other dollops placed on the little bit of skin between shell and plastron on his sides...**

**Jesus Mikey.**

**"Don't worry Raphie, I know it's cold at first...but I'll warm you up soon enough." **

**And with a cheesy, hungry grin he finished placing his drops of ice cream...all Raph could do was look over and see that one small dollop of the vanilla was still left in the cup...what's he gonna use that for?**

**Then all thinking disappeared as he felt that tongue licking over him.**

**The baby brother lovingly and softly placed his tongue over the sides of Raphael, licking up the creamy goodness of vanilla into his mouth as his broad tongue lapped up at the skin. Raph couldn't help but wiggle and clench his toes as Mikey hovered over him, swirling his tongue over parts of his plastron.**

**What once was cold became deliciously warm as the wet coating of Mike's saliva ran down his front, the noises of suckling coming from the sea-green turtle's mouth, which was making his cock harden more and more inside his shell.**

**With a huff of breath, Mikey hummed approvingly at the moans that he was gaining from his brother, as he nestled between his brother's solid thighs. Nibbling and biting softly at his thighs, the vanilla slurping past his lips along with the insanely wonderful taste and musk of his brother...he couldn't help it that his own cock was hardening inside his own shell. **

**Taking the can of whipped cream, he slowly applied a generous amount over his brother's wiggling tail.**

**"Oh God...jesus Mike."**

**With a loving, lust-filled purr he smiled at his red-banded brother...as he finished coating his brother's tail with the whipped cream. All Raph could do was breathe heavily until he was left gasping when he felt that mouth wonderfully swallow his tail up.**

**Sliding his mouth up and down slowly on Raphie's, HIS Raphie's, tail and hearing the gasps and moans brought out...it was perfect bliss for the Mikester. **

**The taste of creamy whipped cream goodness helped the experience even more. Gobbling up the tail hungrily, suckling from the base to the tip as his throat swallowed the whipped cream...he couldnt help but stare hungrily at the puckered ring of muscle staring at him.**

**With one of his 'horndog', crazed looks of want, Mikey slowly used the can of whipped cream to cover his brother's ass crack with creamy goodness. **

**Like an electric shock Raphael raised his hips off of the bed, eyes widening and then heavy with want and lust. Damnit, Mikey's gonna make him clinically insane by the end of this.**

**And honestly he didn't care, as long as he didn't stop.**

**Despite what some might conclude, he didn'd mind if his ass was played with. In fact he had let Mikey top him from time to time. It DID feel good...but maybe it was due more to Mikey's...excitement...that made him more willing to do it. Or let met Mikey do...oh God.**

**All he could do was feel Mikey's tongue licking across his crack, with Raph's toes curling in ecstasy, as Mikey nibbled the puckered ring. Using the whipped cream, he eased his tongue into the stronger brother, feeling his mate curl and moan loudly at the penetration. **

**Murmuring and smiling with arousal, he continued kissing and pushing his tongue deep into his Raphie, probing his tongue left to right, up and down, swirling around as his mouth swallowed up the tasty whipped cream that was now oozing down his throat.**

**As his puckered ring of muscle opened up more, Mikey grabbed Raphael's hips and put those broad legs over his shoulder as Mikey ate him out more feverisly. Raph couldn't hold his cock in any more as he dropped down, getting an approving lusty smile from the sea-green turtle servicing him. **

**All Raph could do was cry out softly and gasp heavily as his cock was grabbed by soft fingers, and tongue became buried deeper into him.**

**Mikey delved his tongue harder and deeper, practically tongue-fucking his big brother's ass as he felt his mate's cock throb in his hand. **

**Softly and slowly stroking his brother's member, feeling the precum oozing between his fingers as he devoured the taste of his brother, wiggling his tongue deep inside and wanting to produce as many loud moans from his loved one as possible...he held the base of his bro's cock...not wanting him to cum just yet.**

**Raphael couldn't help but whine in disappointment. Damn it, he got a whine out of him...and Mikey caught onto it. Double damn it!**

**"Oooo is Raphie...a little too horny...for little ole' me hee hee." And with a kiss Mikey nibbled Raph's bottom lip.**

**"Don't worry Raphie...there's just one more thing I wanted to do."**

**As Raph tried to fathom through his heavily fogged brain, he saw Mikey take the last bit of ice cream from the cup and cover one side of his cock with it.**

**With a shout and thrust of his hips, he shuddered as Mikey cooed and petted him.**

**Wondering 'what the hell', he saw Mikey take the whipped cream and cover the other side of his cock with it.**

**As he looked dazzily, fascinated as to what in the hell his mate was cooking up in his brain, he shut his eyes and moaned loudly as Mikey pushed his finger into his ass, a little bit loosened from the ravishment of Mikey's tongue.**

**Feeling Mikey curve and wiggle his finger, making his legs shudder and shake in arousal...Mikey ghosted his breath over Raph's beak.**

**"Now it's time to taste the 3 lovely creams...the ice cream," in which he then felt Mikey's tongue swallow up and nibble one side of his cock, licking up the vanilla into his throat, before leaning back up..**

**"The whipped cream", and with a look of lust he leaned down and glazed over the other side of Raphael's cock, to which the hothead became a mess of gasps and moans, barely even comprehending everything that was going on.**

**But then the twitch of the finger still deep within him, touching that sweet spot deep inside that made Raph's throat cry out his mate's name, before being quickly quieted by a sweet mouth.**

**Giving a loving lick across lips, Mikey smiled warmly and whispered huskily,**

**"And now my favorite cream...yours!"**

**And with one swift move his mate swallowed his cock into his mouth. A loud moan popped out of his mouth as he tried desperately to stay quiet. But Mikey's tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, now coated with cream and saliva and his own pre-cum...and Mikey suckling it up hungrily and devouring him...all the while a second finger now joining into his ass, with Mikey now thrusting feverishly into him.**

**Mikey was doing anything he could to make his Raphie cum, and cum hard, and it wouldn't take long at all. The broad tongue gliding up and down, from the base to the tip, suckling the head and humming, sending vibrations over his brother's body.**

**Then feeling his baby brother deep throating him while his ass was fingered harder and deeper, feeling the sweet spot of his prostate rubbed over and over again. **

**His brother knew he was cumming as he speeded up his work, his fingers working faster in and out of his ass as his mouth slobbered and suckled over the skin, the throbbing cock being kissed and nibbled lovingly until the time came for it all to end...**

**"God Mikey...I"m c...cumming...god"**

**Hearing that made Mikey just work faster and harder until he felt the cum shoot deep in his throat, as the sea-green turtle's finger and mouth milked every drop of his big brother's cum deep into his throat.**

**Mmmm he really did love the taste of his Raphie's cum, working and suckling his cock over and over again...pressing his brother's sweet spot again and again so that he wouldn't miss one single drop of his bro's tasty cream. **

**His ears listened to the joyful music of his brother's moans as he orgasmed, while his fingers gave one final thrust into his big brother.**

**Making sure that he had gotten every drop, he gave the tip of his brother's cock one last kiss as he put his sibling's member back into his shell. Leaning up and smirking as smugly as can be, he nuzzled his Raphie's head lovingly as he untied his brother's wrists. **

**They both gathered into each other's arms as all Raph could do was breathe heavily and kiss his baby bro's forehead. **

**All he could say was, "Damn Mikey...t-thanks."**

**"Mmmm...my pleasure Raphie."**

**As both shared a kiss, Raph pulled Mikey towards him and pressed hungrily. Making sure Mikey wasn't paying attention, Raph licked over the sea-green turtle's lips as he forced his tongue into him. **

**After gaining some strength back, he quickly thrust Mikey onto his back as he quickly tied his wrists to the bedpost. A surprised Mikey stared up at him, seeing a now hungry Raphael basking and hovering above him.**

**As hands glazed over sea-green's plastron, all Raph could do was whisper, **

**"My turn!"**

**And the biggest, cheesiest, most lust-filled smile graced Michelangelo's face, "I love you Raphie!"**

**He couldn't help but laugh heartily as his brother's almost too willing look..., **

**"Yeah, I love ya too knucklehead, I love ya too."**

**And with a loving kiss...tonight would turn into yet another long, loving night for the two lovebirds.**

**And both could never imagine being happier than what they were at that moment.**

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
